Various digital content, such as audio and/or video content, text content, computer programs, and so forth is available to computers and other digital devices. In order to protect their content and ensure only those who have acquired rights to use the content can indeed use the content, content is frequently encrypted using a cryptographic key. However, many current techniques employing cryptographic keys suffer from attacks where if the cryptographic key can be broken, then a large amount of content is no longer protected. This can be problematic for content owners and distributors as a single successful attack can leave a large amount of content unprotected.